Jardin secret
by CherryHitomie
Summary: HPHG. Les regrets d'une jeune fille qui n'a jamais osé avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'elle aime. Mais rien n'est jamais trop tard.


Résumé : Les regrets d'une jeune fille qui n'a jamais osé avoué ses sentiments à la personne qu'elle aime. Mais rien n'est jamais trop tard.

Couple : Harry/Hermione

Rating : K

Disclaimer : les personnages mit en scène appartiennent à Rowling.

Jardin secret

Tu es parti, et tu ne l'as jamais su.

Pourtant je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu te parler. Mais ton regard émeraude se faisait dur comme pour m'empêcher de prononcer des mots que j'aurai pu regretter. Maintenant je pleure tous les soirs. Je t'appelle dans mon sommeil, tu es là dans mes rêves si vivant, tellement vivant que le matin j'ai l'impression d'être morte, avec dans la bouche ce terrible goût de cendre. Les cendres de mon amour, et de mes regrets.

Tu es parti et tu ne l'as jamais su.

Cela fait trois mois que cette terrible journée a eu lieu. Cela avait commencé comme une journée banale. Et puis d'un coup, tout a tourné au drame. L'annonce de l'attaque de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts nous a surpris. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques kilomètres de l'école. Croyant qu'il était tant pour toi d'accomplir la prophétie, Dumbledore t'a emmené avec lui jusqu'à Voldemort. Je n'ai pas assisté à la bataille. On me l'a interdit. Mais, comme de nombreux élèves, j'étais accoudé à la fenêtre, regardant la bataille de loin. Les mangemorts étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Les cris ont cessé. Je suis rapidement descendue dans le hall d'entré de l'école. Les professeurs sont rentré. Pas toi. Je sentais mon coeur prêt à explosé. Je suis resté planté là pendant trois heures, espérant te voir revenir. En vain.

Tous les jours je remplis les pages de ce petit carnet. C'est mon jardin secret, celui où je consigne tout. Tout ce qui es toi, et rien d'autre. Les cours ne m'intéresse plus. A quoi sert d'être la meilleure si tu n'es plus là pour me soutenir ? Tu es là dans les couloirs de l'école. Je croise ton ombre parfois, et je me dis que je deviens folle. Durant les repas j'attends toujours une petite phrase, une plaisanterie, mais ta place est vide et mon cœur est parti avec toi. La vie a repris un semblant de cours. Je mange, je bois, je dors, je travaille. Mon corps mange, boit, dort, travaille. Mais mon cœur pleure nuit et jour une absence, un regret de ce qui aurait pu être.

Tu es parti et tu ne l'as jamais su.

Maintenant je suis couchée dans mon lit, mon oreiller trempé de pleurs. Je serre contre mon cœur ce petit

carnet où je ne parle que de toi. Je m'endors avec des regrets, je soupire, je me languis. Je veux mourir. Je veux te rejoindre. Alors je reste couchée, pensant que je ne me réveillerai pas, et que peut être à mon éveil dans l'au-delà tu seras là pour m'accueillir. Mais le matin suivant je me lève et commence une longue journée sans toi. Je n'arrive pas à faire ce deuil de ce qui n'a jamais été. Je fais ce que je dois faire, ce pour quoi je suis là. Je ne parle presque plus.

Tu me manques. Tu es parti et tu ne l'as jamais su.

Dix-neuf heures. Tous les élèves sont rassemblés dans la Grande salle. Mr Rusard interrompt le repas en ouvrant brusquement les grandes portes. Le directeur s'est levé, ainsi que les autres professeurs. Dumbledore s'est avancé dans l'allée séparant les tables. Les portes sont restées grande ouverte. Nous attendons en silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens défaillir, un brouillard m'enveloppe, je chancelle. Tu apparais dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tu t'arrêtes. Je te vois maintenant. C'est toi, tu as changé, tu as maigri, tu as été gravement blessé, tu marches avec difficulté. Mais ton sourire reste le même, ton merveilleux regard émeraude me cherche, parmi la foule que ton retour a fait se déplacer. Je suis là, je me suis levé et cours vers toi. Je m'écroule dans tes bras. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. C'est vrai que tu es parti et que tu ne l'as jamais su. Ton regard est interrogatif, alors je glisse dans ta main mon petit carnet, mon jardin secret qui n'est que pour toi. Tu me lâches, tu vas vers tes amis, le brouhaha a envahi brusquement la Grande salle, c'est la joie, le bonheur.

Maintenant tu es seul dans le dortoir. La fête organisée pour ton retour est finie, le silence est retombé sur l'école. Je vais me coucher le cœur plus léger. Je t'imagine allongé sur ton lit, tu sors mon petit carnet et tu le lis.

Tu es revenu et maintenant tu sais.


End file.
